


Klaine Advent Prompt #5 - Evening

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #5 - Evening

“Well, _your_ daughter is officially asleep.” Kurt said as he dropped down next to his husband on the couch.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt as he put the book he’d been reading down to give his husband his undivided attention.

“My daughter? When did she become _my_ daughter?” He asked with a grin growing on his face.

“When she decided to pull the whole puppy dog look to get whatever she wants. Like just minutes ago when she tried to get me to read her another bedtime story.”

Chuckling Blaine wrapped his arm tightly around his husband’s waist and kissed his temple. 

“Well it’s not my fault you give in to the puppy dog look every time I use it.”

Scoffing, Kurt doesn’t say anything at that and grabbed Blaine’s hand twining their fingers together.

“So what other story did you end up reading to her?”

Kurt slapped Blaine’s chest and tried his best to act offended as Blaine laughed.

“Oh shut up, or I’ll divorce you.”

Shaking his head Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt.

“No you won’t honey, you’re stuck with me, and my puppy dog eyes.”


End file.
